


Night in the Closet

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Jemma are forced to spend the night in a closet by some bullies at the academy.





	Night in the Closet

“I swear to god Fitz. This is your last warning. Stop. Hogging, The blankets.”

“I’m not,” Fitz retorted in a loud whisper. “Look stop taking your frustration out on me. It’s not my fault we’re trapped in this closet.”

Jemma sighed and released some of the tension she felt. She and Fitz had been shoved into a closet by a group of popular students at the academy. Not only did these students lock the door but they also piled up things against it. There was no way to get out.

So there the two friends sat leaning up against the wall with a blanket wrapped around them they had found in the back corner. They would have to wait till morning when the building was reopened to be freed from the tight space.

“I’m sorry Fitz,” said Jemma. “This is no one’s fault. Well except for the wankers that pushed us in here. And all because they wanted us to play seven minutes in heaven…”

Fitz shook his head as she starred blankly at the mop and bucket. “You and me… Huh, as if.”

“Ha, yeah,” Jemma replied forcing laughter. Something had fluttered in the pit of her stomach when Fitz had said that. But why?

“I can’t even imagine it really. Ew…”

Jemma raised her eyebrows, taken aback. “Excuse me, but i’m not a bad kisser i’ll have you know.”

“Oh, uh,” Fitz talked quickly trying to recover his fumble. “I didn’t mean. It would just be like -.”

“If one of us would be a bad kisser it would be you. You’ve never kissed anyone!”

“Hey! I have too kissed someone!”

“Yeah Sandra Kowalski when you were twelve. I don’t think that really counts Fitz.”

He was getting truly frustrated now. He moved close to her face so she knew he meant business. She was top of the class at the academy but she wouldn’t beat him at this. “If you’re so great then why don’t you just prove it.”

“Fine!” Then to Fitz’s great surprise, Jemma grabbed either side of his face and crashed her lips against his.

Fitz was so stunned that he didn’t move. He had never expected her to actually do it. But now that she had, he realized Jemma had been very right. She was an amazing kisser. But he wasn’t going to let her get the upper hand. He used he height to cause her to lean her head back slightly. Then he began to use his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it exactly right. However, Jemma did seem to be enjoying it.

Finally, the two broke apart gasping for air. Jemma’s hands had grabbed hold of Fitz’s collar during the kissing and she continued to hold on as she tried to steady herself. Even though she was sitting, Jemma felt dizzy.

“Okay,” she said breathlessly. “I’ll admit, you’re good.”

“You too,” Fitz replied not making eye contact.

“But this has to remain our secret. No one can know about this or they make more jokes.”

“Agreed,” he nodded. “We should-we should p-probably get some sleep since we’re going to be here all night.”

The next morning the janitor found Fitz and Simmons cuddled under their blanket in the closet. Jemma’s head was in Fitz’s lap and Fitz’s hand rested on Jemma’s shoulder.

The janitor agreed to keep the two’s secret, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself as they walked away side by side. He’d seen these two kids for over a year. There was no way they could hold back their feelings forever.


End file.
